User blog:Thea1029/How to kill Belial using Diablo 3 classes
Belial is the lord of lies wich you can fight at act II. In this blog I will tell you some good skills that you can use in different classes. Wizard Wizard is my current character now( just saying ) and I defeated him in one attemp. Most of Wizard's attack is long range. Primary spectral blade ( impacful blade ) Secondary disintegrate ( convergence ) Defensive ( 1st slot ) frost nova ( deep freeze ) Defensive ( 2nd slot ) diamond skin ( mirror skin ) Conjuration ( 3rd slot ) energy armor ( absorption ) Mastery ( 4th slot ) archon ( arcane destruction ) Passive skills blur, glass cannon, illusionist Tips In defeating Belial I use combination. Using spectral blade you can attack him near with diamond skin. Disintegrate is for attacking without diamond skin but you can use energy armor for some protection. Archon is very powerful, while in archon the secondary skill has more damage plus your arcane power won't decrease. Witch Doctor Most of Witch Doctor's attack is summoning allies. Primary poison dart ( splinters ) Secondary grasp of the dead ( unbreakable grasp ) Defensive ( 1st slot ) spirit walk ( jaunt ) Defensive ( 2nd slot ) hex ( hedge magic ) Secondary ( 3rd slot ) wall of zombies ( unrelenting grip ) Vodoo ( 4th slot ) gargantuan ( wrathful protector ) Passive skill pierce the veil, spiritual attunement, blood ritual Tips Use poison dart for long ranged attack. Grasp of the dead and wall of zombies can slow and damage enemies. Use spirit walk if you want more time to heal, escape your enemies or you want to increase the damage but it's all in a limited time. Hex can turn your enemies into chicken, they can't attack but you can attack it. Last but not the least gargantuan, this is a powerful minion and it is handy while fighting Belial. Barbarian Most of Barbarian's attack is short range, powerful but be careful. Primary frenzy ( sidearm ) Secondary rend ( ravage ) Defense ( 1st slot ) ground stop ( deafening crash ) Might ( 2nd slot ) revenge ( best served cold ) Tactics ( 3rd slot ) weapon throw ( mighty throw ) Rage ( 4th slot ) earthquake ( giant's stride ) Pasive skill ruthless, berserker rage, though as nails Tips I use frenzy because the longer you use it the greater the damage. Rend, ground stop, revenge and earthquake are all short range. Weapon throw is the only short range you have so use it if you can't get close to Belial. Note: I use this in Barbarian normal difficulty. Monk Monk have healing skills, handy but not always. Primary way of the hundred fist ( hands of lightning ) Secondary wave of light ( wall of light ) Defense ( 1st slot ) blinding flash ( blinded and confused ) Techniques ( 2nd slot ) exploding palm ( the flesh is weak ) Focus ( 3rd slot ) seven sided strike ( sudden assault ) Passive Skills fleet flooted, seize the initiative, sixth sense Tips At the end of way of the hundred fist it has the attack that will deal a bigger damage than the others. Wave of light can dealt a huge damage and a knocback. Use exploding palm to enemies that have short life. Seven side strike can also dealt a huge damage. This is also a normal difficulty. Demon Hunter Demon Hunter uses bows and crossbow for attacking Primary Secondary ( 1st slot ) ( 2nd slot ) ( 3rd slot ) ( 4th slot ) Passive Skills Tips More Tricks Can't still defeat Belial? Here is another way: If you are planing to create another character make sure put all rares or legendary in your stash, you never know maybe they can use it in lower levels. Use your Templar as follower because he have abilities that can heal you + extra help to defeat Belial. Every zones you enter make sure you have walk the whole area and enter spawnable zones and find event quest, this can help to easily level you up. Make sure you open all containers sometimes they have rare too. (This is optional ------>) If I am choosing for the best item to equip, I didn't look if it's magic or not I just look if how much damage, armor or life will be added and when it adds a huge difference I just add it even if it's just a uncommon item. Category:Blog posts